


Carry the weight [FR] - #5 : Monde s'écroulant

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Carry the weight [FR] [5]
Category: Bloodline (TV 2015)
Genre: Danny Rayburn Support Committee, Danny's and Sally's deaths made me cry my eyes out T.T, Even Sally can't handle this anymore, F/M, Family Drama, One Shot, Sally didn't deserve all this shit happening in her family, This whole family is fucked up anyway, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Sally Rayburn était à l'origine de ce qui allait devenir un carnage. Si seulement elle aurait pu s'en douter, à l'époque... jamais elle n'aurait alors tenté de couvrir la mort de Sarah et les blessures de Danny.





	Carry the weight [FR] - #5 : Monde s'écroulant

**Author's Note:**

> Le voilà. Le dernier texte de ce mini-recueil. C'était fun à écrire, et la série était beaucoup trop prenante pour ma santé mentale xD (Et oui, j'arrive à admettre quelque chose comme ça, juste après avoir regardé "Hannibal"... so what? ;D)

Sally initia cette folie, en tentant de protéger son mari des répercussions de la raclée dont il avait gratifié Danny. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que des problèmes autrement plus graves se poseraient de nouveau, et que ses enfants utiliseraient la même méthode pour préserver la famille - et la préserver elle, de la vérité abominable.

John tuant Danny... Kevin se débarrassant de Marco, pour protéger John... C'était trop difficile à supporter. Sally avait peut-être déjà des choses à se reprocher, mais le poids de ces nouveaux développements... Elle n'était qu'une mère de famille.

Danny ne pouvant sauver Sarah de la noyade. Robert frappant Danny de toutes ses forces. Sally forçant ses enfants au mensonge. Danny s'éloignant peu à peu des siens, et tombant dans d'horribles addictions. John tuant Danny. Robert cachant l'existence du fils de Danny, un enfant né dans des conditions peu dignes des Rayburn - ou peut-être que si, finalement. Kevin protégeant John en tuant Marco. Meg impliquée dans toutes ces horribles histoires.

Ils étaient finis. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Mais Sally, contrairement aux autres, ne s'inquiétait pas principalement de l'honneur familial. Elle était beaucoup préoccupée par les conditions individuelles de ses enfants, qui sombraient de plus en plus, tombant aux portes de la folie.

Un suicide n'arrangerait pas leurs problèmes psychologiques. Pourtant, Sally avait supporté les choses pendant longtemps, mais elle n'y parvenait désormais plus. Elle était désolée...

**Author's Note:**

> Wala wala. En espérant que ce recueil de vignettes-analyses de personnages, aura été à votre goût... :)


End file.
